


Friends On A Beach

by MythWonder



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Wholesome Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythWonder/pseuds/MythWonder
Summary: Far off in the ocean, Kau Ka Lā Kahakai lies. The island's name translates to Sunrise Beach. I guarantee there is no better place to watch the marvelous sunrise unfold. Here is a multicultural island. Here is an island so lush, and green it is mistaken an emerald, when up in the sky. This is where our story takes place, and where our characters live. So stop by and come read our protagonist's stories. I can't guarantee a smile on your, but I hope a smile finds you.Enjoy!
Relationships: Hana & Kaito Watanabe Pearl & Eva Howard
Comments: 1





	Friends On A Beach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [To My Grandmother](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=To+My+Grandmother).



> Enjoy the read! Also...... 
> 
> What do you call a witch at the beach?
> 
> ..........
> 
> A sandwich!  
> Yep, I'm going to do this at the start of every chapter. Sorry!

#  Friends On A Beach 

##  Part 1 

###  I Guess This Is Where It Starts 

Aoi Watanabe wasn't happy. Scratch that, Aoi Watanabe was agitated, fuming, muddled, and here's why. Over summer break his parents had moved him, and his brother overseas. This would have been fine if it wasn't without warning. 

It was the last day of school in sunny California. So Aoi and brother (Asashi Lawiet) who everyone called A.L made plans. Big plans, like huge summer plans. Aoi loved playing sports, especially basketball. In fact he was on his middle school basketball team. That summer a local church was hosting a free basketball camp. Aoi was, to say the least, ecstatic. His parents were real penny pinchers when it came to spending money. So a free basketball camp like this, there was no way they could say no! Except...... 

"We're moving?!" Aoi cried out in dismay. 

His parents nodded joyfully, full grins on each face. 

"In the middle of the ocean?!" Aoi yelled out once more flabbergasted. 

A.L stayed silent in disbelief. His parents were penny pitchers, why would they move to an island of all places?! 

After getting Aoi to settle down, the family took a seat. While waiting for his parents to explain Aoi looked around the room. Apart from the couch most of the living room was in boxes. It looked nothing like what it had that morning when the boys left for school. The t.v was gone, and the coffee table was too. Their grandmother's rug was no longer on the floor, and natural light was flowing in. The curtains were also put up, alongside the drawers. Aoi caught a glimpse of the kitchen. His mother had been packing utensils, appliances, and other things for a week now. He should have seen this coming. His parents had been usually open, and kind for the past two weeks. Normally they were like turtles, poking their heads in and out occasionally. They had cleaned out their father's office. Their mother had asked them to start putting their clothes, and toys in boxes also. Aoi just assumed they were going to be donated. Yet this morning he remembered his bare closet. His mother had set aside a new outfit for him on the edge of the bed. He thought it strange but never gave it a second thought. Shame on him. His Thoughts lingered on till a certain part of the conversation caught him. 

"Wait! Did you just say we're leaving tomorrow?!" he asked shocked. 

His parents gave him a bright smile and a happy nod. 

Aoi's world seemed to crumble in that moment of time. 

A.L was taken aback from this news. He had been carefully listening to his parent's conversation the entire time. Unlike his twin brother. His parents explained the situation as short as they could. A couple of years ago his mother's godfather unexpectedly passed away without any children or spouse. In his will, he left his house to his god-daughter, which was Hana. His parents rented the place out instead of moving there. A.L remembered when his family took the trip to it almost eight years ago. A big promotion was going to be given out in his father's work. The only catch was the person was going to have to move to Kau Ka Lā Kahakai. So they were looking for someone with a family or property on the island. Low, and behold Mr. Kaito Watanabe was chosen. This was two weeks ago, and they promised to set off the day after school was over. School was over, and they were set off to leave the very next day.


End file.
